(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new alkyl esters of N-carboalkyloxy amino-11-undecanoic acids and to their processes of preparation and their use as thickening agents particularly in organic media. The new compounds have applications particularly in the thickening and/or solidification of oily liquids and organic solvents such as may be used for example in cosmetics, pharmacy, paints and varnishes, lubricants, fuels as well as in the food industry. These compounds have proved by their properties to be the thickeners of choice for a large number of cosmetic compositions particularly nail varnish.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Current thickeners for non-aqueous milieux include N-acylaminoacids, salts of fatty acids, e.g. aluminium, magnesium or calcium salts, glycerol esters of fatty acids, inorganic colloids such as bentone, as well as natural products like beeswax or even carnauba wax.